


Mysterious Power

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Just a Hint of Lester/Connor, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to obtain something from Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, thanks, thank you very very much to [fififolle](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) for beta, and for your short but very usefull english lessons! :)
> 
> Maybe sooner or later I’ll write a ‘real’ Connor/Lester fic, not only one in which there are only allusions! :)
> 
> Written for Challenge 232: Magic (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.it/2014/07/primeval-mysterious-power-fanfic.html).

“He said ‘Never’”, announced Becker. “You?”

“I got a simple ‘No’”, answered Emily.

“Me: ‘No way’”, sighed Jess.

“’Forget it’”, added Matt, then they stared at Abby.

“Oh, I think I won, I got an ‘Over my dead body’”, said she, sadly. It had been her idea: if everyone went to Lester to ask for it separately and at different moments, maybe one of them would be lucky… but they had all failed.

“We still have Connor, he didn’t try yet.”

“I wouldn’t count on him. Connor has always had the mysterious power to drive Lester mad even doing nothing!”


	2. Yes

Abby, Jess, Becker, Emily and Matt were waiting in the corridor outside the gym, without a real hope of being successful in their enterprise, when Connor turned the corner with a broad smile in his face.

“Connor?!? What news?”

“He said ‘Yes’!” the triumphant tone was evident in his voice.

“What?!?!” “You’re kidding, aren’t you?”

“No, no, he really did! We can have our First ARC Halloween Party!”

Cries of joy and victory filled the corridor at that announcement, but Abby was still astonished. “How did you do it?”

Connor’s smile became even bigger. “The magician never reveals his tricks!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
